


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee, this is actually super cracky so who knows?
Genre: Blaine as Superman, M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift.<br/>Prompt: Clark!Blaine and Street-corner-artist!Steve<br/>(AKA a crackfic combo of my three favorite men)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

Blaine was frustrated.

He loved working at the Planet, especially when he was given assignments that were interesting, or could help people, or were coincidentally connected to something he’d done or needed to do as Superman.  
But then there were the days when Perry would send him off to cover town hall meetings or community events. The kind of boring grunt work that, to be honest, Blaine would’ve thought was beneath someone with a Pulitzer nomination. Especially someone who could be using their time to patrol the city or save the world.

But he couldn’t exactly bring either of those issues up with his editor without seeming like an asshole or compromising his identity.

Which is why one Saturday Blaine found himself at the Midtown German Christmas Market interviewing local merchants and wishing he was doing something more… productive with his time.

It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t like talking to the people of Metropolis. He loved the city and everyone in it, which is why he spent most of his time protecting them. And of course he loved Christmas: the sights, the smells, the warmth in the winter air and in the hearts of the people around him. But deep down he was also a little sad. He could only go home for a few hours on Christmas day to be with Cooper; Other than that he needed to stay in the city. Crime didn’t take a holiday, and neither would Superman. So it was hard, to be surrounded by the reminders of the holiday when all he wanted to do was throw on his suit and forget about his personal problems. At the very least he could be at home writing up a piece on LexCorp’s latest anti-humanitarian move while sipping hot cocoa and enjoying his downtime with his rescued cat Lois. With a pang, Blaine realized that the one thing he wanted least right then was human interaction. Somehow, despite the joy of the season, Blaine was losing his human connection.

Suddenly, Blaine was thrown from his thoughts when he felt that someone was watching him. Pushing his thick-framed glasses up his nose, Blaine turned and spotted an artist looking at him. The man sat inconspicuously beside one of the decorated Christmas trees that lined the small park where the market was set up. He had a large notepad in his hand and was leaning forward in an old folding wicker chair, charcoal poised above the paper and eyes on Blaine. When he realized that his staring had been noticed, he ducked his head, blushing.

Not one to back down from a mystery, Blaine walked over to the man, mindless patting his gelled head to ensure that his hair was still in check.

“Um, hello?” Blaine asked when he’d reached the stranger. The man sighed and looked up, his bright blue eyes shining from underneath a dark knit cap. His whole ensemble was almost stereotypical for an artist, down to the fingerless gloves to allow him to draw in the cold, but something about his demeanor and his just-visible slicked blonde hair screamed of an old-school sensibility.

“Sorry,” Blaine continued, “But I, uh, couldn’t help but notice that you were watching me?”

The man’s blush increased. “Right. I’m sorry about that. I… well, you just looked so lost in thought and… well, honestly you didn’t look too happy to be here. And I just… well, as cliché as this is going to sound, I wanted to…” he tipped his pad, revealing a sketch of Blaine looked contemplative and a little melancholy. “I had to draw you.”

The man winced a bit at the trite phrasing, but it didn’t even register to Blaine. He stared down at the sketch in shock. He was used to people noticing him in his tights. The city, heck, the world, was full of pictures and drawings and merchandise of Superman. But this was the first time that anyone had really seen him as just Blaine. And that was the truth of it. The drawing was all Blaine, his very human side showing through despite having felt so far from it.

Blaine’s silence must have read as something negative, because the other man began to look terrified.

“I… I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to intrude or invade your privacy or-“

“No!” Blaine interjected, “no, it… it’s fine. That’s a great drawing. You’re really good.”

The man smiled. “Thank you.”

Blaine suddenly remembered his manners. “My name’s Blaine, by the way.”

The other man stuck out his hand to shake. “I’m Steve.”

Blaine grabbed his hand in a quick shake, reveling momentarily in the warmth. “Are you… is this a hobby? Or something more?”

“As of now? Mostly a hobby but I’d love for it to be more. I’m a retired soldier; I don’t really have a huge skill-set for the real world. But this… this I could see myself doing. Somehow.”

Blaine was more than intrigued. “Well, just from this sketch, it looks like you could.”

Steve ducked his head again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up after a moment, his expression thoughtful and hesitant.

“So… if you don’t mind my asking, why did you look so sad before?”

Blaine’s smile dropped.

Steve noticed, and rushed to cover, raising his hands as if trying to push Blaine’s fallen good mood back.

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about! It’s not my place-“

“Actually,” Blaine interrupted, unsure of what compelled him to speak, “it’s fine. I was just… feeling a little disconnected. You know, with the holidays coming. It can be easy to get lost.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I know what you mean. It can be easier to just sit outside and watch sometimes than to try and be a part of all of this. I guess that’s why I’m over here drawing and not celebrating.”

For some reason Blaine felt the need to comfort Steve, despite having just met the man. Something about his dejected expression tugged at Blaine’s heart.

“Hey… If you’re not busy, would you like to get some cocoa with me? You look like you could use a warm drink.”

Steve grinned up at Blaine. 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
